Twelve is Too Much
by MusicFreak24601
Summary: Twelve is too much to handle. Those are the words they're always told. Those are the words that broke them apart. They never thought someone would actually try to hurt them. The Bakers never knew someone could actually break them. Will they be able to survive this mess they've been pushed into? Join the Bakers and let's see if their love for family will prevail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first Cheaper By The Dozen story about Sarah and Jake. I know Jake is younger than Sarah but I just can't see that from the movie, and also the ages will be slightly different, and there will be some OOC because I'm new at this so I'm sorry for that. This is **_**completely **_**AU. I hope you enjoy it! =3**

Nora- 20

Charlie-17

Lorraine-15 (almost 16)

Henry- 14

Jake-12 (almost 13)

Sarah-12

Mark- 11

Kim- 9

Jessica-9

Mike-8

Kyle- 6

Nigel- 6

"Twelve is too much." Those four simple words were enough to tear the family apart. It's the first thing someone thinks of when they first meet them. It's probably the second thing they tell them. They would ignore those words and think they didn't mean anything. The Bakers didn't know it would be enough to break them down.

It started off as a normal day, or as normal as you could get with the Bakers. It was the afternoon meaning most of the kids were already at home. Except, of course, for Nora, Charlie, Jake, and Sarah. That was normal too. Nora lived on campus at her college, Charlie was at football practice, and Jake and Sarah were at the skate park. Jake and Sarah, being the closest siblings except for the twins (but they were mistaken for twins all the time so it was even) would walk to the curb at four and meet Charlie at the park where he would pick them up to go home. It was like any other Tuesday. You know, I wish I could start this story like that, all nice and happy. Sadly though, that's not how this is going to go.

It was only a little after three-thirty, but Sarah and Jake were already heading home, skateboards in hand. They would've stayed a lot longer, but Sarah had fallen from the ramp and did something with her ankle. This, again, was normal. One of them would get hurt somehow at least twice every month. Jake had an arm around his younger sister to support her while she leaned on him and limped, wincing every other step. Other than that everything was perfect fine. But we all know it's not going to end up fine. And it'll happen right about –BAM- now. The two siblings were thrown onto the ground, their boards rolling in separate directions. Jake's breath picked up and he looked around in panic. For he knew for a fact that it was a gunshot. However, to tell you the truth, Sarah had no idea what the noise was. She wasn't allowed to watch cop shows, so she didn't know what a real gunshot should've sounded like. She did, however, know that something was going to happen. And something bad at that. They scrambled up from the ground and Jake put his arm under both of Sarah's arms and practically carried her the other direction. They stopped under a tree and Jake let go of Sarah, letting her sit down while he leaned against the tree. Both were panting and Sarah clutched her ankle.

"You," pant, "okay, dude?" Jake asked putting a hand on her shoulder, "You know you're heavier than you look."

Sarah glared up at him and shook her head, her voice was strained due to the pain in her ankle, "Shut up Jake."

Jake looked at her worriedly and crouched in front of her, examining her ankle and pulling a face at how swollen it was. "Well that throws the idea of you walking out the window," he grumbled, shaking his head.

He looked back around the tree nervously, hoping whoever made that noise wasn't following them.

Sarah pulled a face and looked up at him, "Sorry, Jakey…"

He sighed and crouched back to her level and looked at her in the eye, "It's not your fault Sis. Now c'mon, we have to make sure whoever shot that gun isn't anywhere near us."

Sarah's eyes widened and she hastily stood up, hissing when she put too much pressure on her ankle. "T-That was a gun?" She stuttered, looking at her older brother in complete panic.

Jake looked at her uneasily, "Yeah… Don't worry, Sar, it'll be fine." Little did he know, he was horribly mistaken.

Not even a minute after Jake said that, another gunshot rang through the air, though this one sounded much closer. Sarah jumped and gripped Jake's arm, looking at him with terrified eyes. Jake looked down at her, equally scared, but he knew he had to play the big brother role here, a role he usually never has to play.

He put an arm around her, making sure she wouldn't have to walk on her ankle too much. "We have to run dude, right now. You up for it?" Sarah looked up at him her expression brave and determined, but he could still see the fear in her eyes.

She nodded hastily, "L-Let's go." Jake nodded and began running with her. He strained his ears and heard people yelling from behind him and he started running faster, doing his best to ignore Sarah's wincing at every step. Suddenly, another shot sounded out, but this time the bullet flew less than an inch above their heads. At that Jake jumped to the ground, wincing when his sister cried out in what he knew was pain from her ankle.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he muttered, he looked back at her and saw that she was curled up in a ball and gripping her ankle. He could tell she was trying to hold back tears. "Dude, Sarah you gotta get up," he said shaking her urgently. He could hear the voices getting louder. Sarah whimpered and shook her head, "It h-hurts." Jake bit his lip in panic, "Sar, I'm gonna pick you up okay?" She nodded her head, her eyes still closed.

Jake hooked one arm under her legs and another supporting her back. He stood up, his legs shaking and tears stinging his eyes, but he ran. He heard footsteps pounding on the grass behind them and he ran faster, but it wasn't enough. After a while, he was knocked onto the ground with a loud thud. He curled up on the ground, covering a shaking Sarah. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he heard more screaming, but he couldn't comprehend what was being said. Soon he felt his sister go limp in his arms, whether it was from pain or fear he never found out, for not even a minute after, his world went black.

**Tell me what you think! But no flames please, =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're back for the second chapter of Twelve is Too Much! Thanks so much to Joseph for my first review! It made my day! **

**This chapter is focused mostly on the Baker family finding out what happened to Sarah and Jake so it might be shorter (or it might not I'm not really sure yet). =)**

**OH and on the last chapter I forgot a disclaimer so uh- I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN CHEAPER BY THE DOZEN 1 AND/OR 2 … though it would be nice too…**

**Warning!: There is a bit of foul language here, not too serious, but there is some.**

Charlie Baker thought he was going to get arrested. It's not like he committed a crime or anything serious, but damn was he speeding. He heard the gunshots the second he left football practice and the minute he realized they were coming from near the park, where he knew his younger brother and sister were at, he was burning rubber. He knew perfectly well the police were following him. For once, he was grateful they were. He sped to the park, praying his siblings were safe and out of harm's way. He would never forgive himself if he didn't make it. He didn't even want to think about it. No, he had thought, Jake and Sarah are alright. Jake and Sarah are perfectly fine.

If only his prayers were answered, but we all know the truth.

Charlie skidded to a stop once he caught sight of the park and practically dived out of his car. He could hear the police car doors slamming shut and he motioned for them to follow him and he began sprinting. To his luck, the police seem to have beaten him to it. Standing in front of the skate park was a crowd of people surrounding a chain of yellow tape along with around five men in uniform. Charlie fought his way through the crowd and almost knocked down policeman while he was at it.

"Sir, sir, sir!" He said trying to get his attention, "Sir, what happened here?" The man finally turned and looked at Charlie up and down, looking skeptical, "Who are you?" Charlie huffed and looked up impatiently, knowing that if he yelled he would never get an answer.

"My name is Charlie Baker. My younger siblings Jake and Sarah come here almost every day to skate. They're about twelve years old, brown hair, brown eyes. Please tell me you've seen them," he said in a rush, still scouting the crowd for any sign of them. He looked back at the man and saw that he was now looking at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry, but two children were just seen here. It was said two people had shot at them and threw them in a dark van. We were just informed of it less than thirty minutes ago… I'm sorry."

It was too late for apologies.

Charlie had jumped up and grabbed the policeman by the collar; tears were beginning to collect in his eyes "N-No, they can't be gone. Please tell me you're lying." He was barely aware of two other men pulling him away while he fell to the ground, almost in hysterics. He pushed the men away and bolted for his car. He had absolutely no idea how he would tell the family, or if he would be able to.

It was already dinnertime by the time Charlie was close to home, but the Bakers weren't at the table. Instead they were sitting on the porch, not making a single sound, which definitely wasn't normal. They were too worried. It wasn't normal for three of the Baker siblings were this late. They knew something was wrong.

Their thoughts were proven when Charlie had pulled up in near tears.

"Charlie? Charlie, what happened? What's wrong? Where are Jake and Sarah?" Kate said quickly, rushing over to hug her son. He stumbled towards the stairs, not saying a word, and put his head in his hand, breathing deeply.

"Charlie, honey, tell us what happened," Kate mumbled to him, fearing the worst. The rest of the kids had already run over and surrounded their oldest brother, asking him dozens of questions. Tom had to pull most of them away to be able to sit next to his son, not even thinking of what could've happened.

Finally, Charlie looked up, tears streaming down his face, and choked out the words that they never thought they would hear,

"Jake and Sarah are gone."

**That was longer than I thought! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! That sounds weird doesn't it… I was so into writing tragic things like this… Ah well. ANYWAYS:**

**Review please! They make me happy, but don't worry! I'll update as soon as I can, but I have this history project contest type thing, so I'm sorry if I can't update right away! Thanks! =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry I'm a bit late with this update! Thank you so much to who reviewed! It made me so, so, so happy! **

**For this chapter it's back to Sarah and Jake!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own Cheaper By the Dozen 1 and/or 2. If I did, there would be 3-5 more movies.**

**Warning: Language! But only once or twice, they **_**are**_** only 12, they can't swear that much XD**

Sarah Baker has had many strange and scary moments in her life. There was that time her little brother Mike had decided to bungee jump off the roof while only using a couple belts tied together as a cord. There was also that time when Kim and Jessica had allergic reactions to shrimp and were sent to the hospital. And of course, when Mark ran away only the year before. Sarah thought she could handle any surprises life would bring her. Until, of course, she woke up in the back of a dark truck.

She was woken out of unconsciousness when her head banged on the side of a truck. Her eyes shot open and she looked around, frantically searching for something, though she had no idea what it was. Suddenly, she found another person lying on the opposite side of her.

"Jake!" She exclaimed and immediately snapped her mouth shut. She had tried to use her hand to cover her mouth, but found that they were bound behind her back. "Shoot…" she muttered, trying to pull out, but it was no use. She rolled her eyes and began scooting towards her older brother. She was almost right next to him when she suddenly fell backwards, landing right on her ankle.

"Shit!" She yelped loudly, tears springing out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She bit her lip to keep from screaming again. Her ankle was worse than she had thought it had been at the park.

In her haste to move from her ankle, she had kneed Jake hardly on the back. He jolted awake with an expression almost identical to Sarah's when she had woken up. He quickly scoured the room, his eyes squinting through the darkness until they finally landed on his sister. Her shoulders were hunched forward and her head was bent downwards, but he could see that her eyes were clenched tightly and she was biting her lip in what seemed to be pain.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" He whispered urgently, scooting closer to her until their shoulders were nearly touching.

She snapped her head up and nodded her head, "Y-Yeah, Jake, I'm fine…" He frowned at her, for when she had finally looked at him he saw that there were tear stains on her cheeks, but before he could question her more, the truck had jerked to a stop, causing both of them to stumble forwards, both landing on their backs. They attempted to sit back up, panting in frustration and slight exhaustion. However, before they were even fully sitting up, the truck jolted once again and began moving, throwing them hard against the back of it.

"What the heck," Sarah groaned, not even bothering to get up from her uncomfortable position on the floor, "Jake, what's going on?"

She was utterly confused. The last thing she actually remembered was running because of the… the gunshots at the park.

"The gunshots… What happened at the park? Where are we?" She sat up with a grunt and looked at him with a scared expression.

Jake looked down sadly, trying to find the gentlest way to tell her. In truth, he was just as scared as she was, probably more, since he actually knew what was happening. They've been kidnapped, he's watched enough shows to know that enough. He thought of lying, and telling her it was just a cruel prank, but he knew that wouldn't end well for him. It would only make things much worse, especially since Sarah hated when people lied. He sighed and looked back at her, speaking softly, "We've been… we've been kidnapped, sis. Those people at the park, the ones we heard with all the guns, they took us. I-I'm not sure how though… I blacked out not long after you did…" He sighed again and leaned against the wall of the truck, looking up at the roof and thinking of what was going to happen, for he honestly had no idea. He wanted to tell Sarah that they were going to be fine and that they would see their family again soon. He wanted to tell her they were going to get out of that stupid truck soon, and that someone was going to save them. But he didn't know if that was going to happen. He didn't want to get her hopes up and having something bad happen. He shivered at the thought of that and shook his head, bringing him back to reality.

Soon, he realized that Sarah had scooted next to him and was leaning on his shoulder. He uncomfortably moved his arms out from behind his back and awkwardly brought them above her head and around her shoulders, hugging her against him.

"Jake?" She said so quietly that he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Yeah?" He said looking down at her.

She shifted a little and looked up at her older brother, "Will we ever see mom and dad and the rest of our brothers and sisters again?"

She sounded so innocent Jake almost flinched. Sarah usually never lets her guard down for anyone. The only time he's ever seen her like this was when the twins were in the hospital three years ago and when their parents were fighting the year before. But those times it had been Nora and Charlie respectively who had been there to comfort her. She always tried to act brave and strong, but she was still his little sister, and now she needed protecting again. And Jake knew it was his turn to be there for her.

He grimaced and hugged her tightly, "I-I… I don't know, Sar." He felt her physically deflate and bury her head in the crook of his neck. He put his chin on her head and attempted to rock her slightly, hoping it comforted her, "But I promise you, sis, I'll make sure you don't get hurt, kay? I'll protect you, I promise." He felt her smile a little against him and he kissed her head lightly, thinking she couldn't feel it.

But she had, and she smiled just a little wider, because she knew he was telling the truth.

The two siblings stayed in that position for a while, as content as they could be in their situation. After a while, they began falling asleep, against each other, hoping for a few more hours of peace. But peace would not come to them that easily. Suddenly, a bright light blinded them back to reality. The back door to the truck had opened, revealing two people from behind it, each having wicked grins and shocking both Jake and Sarah, who were clutching each other in fear.

"Well, well, well… Hello there, Bakers."

**So sorry for the cliffhanger, but I no choice but to put it there. Sorry for any typos or errors! It's late and I am sleep deprived. I hope you enjoy it! =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! To bieberfever4EVER: Thanks so much! Most of my stories have to do with drama and suspense along with family. It's mostly because I'm **_**really**_** bad at writing. All I know about it is from what I've read in books. =3**

**Also, this chapter is back to the Baker family and their reaction to finding out what happened to Jake and Sarah. Most of this story will be going back and forth with them and the family unless I feel like writing one of the perspectives again. **

**It's mostly going to be how each of the siblings, or most of them, feel about the kidnapping, so I'm SO sorry there's not much action in this, or any at all. **

**Note in case those are wondering: I know Jake's supposed to be younger than Sarah, but I've always thought it was the other way around since I was little, and I still can't wrap my head around that, so Jake is in fact older than Sarah, but only by ten months.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cheaper By the Dozen 1 and/or 2. =(**

"What?!"

The Bakers were practically frozen in shock. Then, it was like a volcano erupted. Everyone was speaking at once, voices were being raised and words were getting jumbled together. Charlie had stood up and was now pacing, the rest of his siblings following him with every step. Tom was still sitting at the stairs next to his wife with is head in his hands and his eyes wide. Kate had both hands cupping her mouth and was staring into space, as if she was in another world.

"I-I was going to the park to pick up Sarah and Jake a-and I heard gunshots. I drove as fast as I could, but when I got there, there was already police everything. T-They said Sarah and Jake were seen getting kidnapped," Charlie said shakily, tears falling harder.

Lorraine, who was walking closest to Charlie, was shaking his shoulder and trying to talk to him, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes, "S-Someone just watched them get taken?! What's w-wrong with them? Why didn't they do anything?" She practically collapsed on the ground in hysterics, not able to comprehend the fact that her younger siblings were kidnapped and no one had done anything to help.

The rest of the siblings were almost the same way. Henry and Mark were both yelling out questions to their oldest brother. Both sets of twins were clutching each other's hands, all four of them not fully understanding the situation but they knew something was wrong. Mike was the only one who wasn't yelling. At a situation as bad as this, he would usual go to either Sarah and Jake for comfort or an explanation. He couldn't quite understand what was happening. It's not like he didn't know what kidnapping was. He did know, he just couldn't wrap it around his head that it had happened to Jake and Sarah. Tears began streaming down his face and he covered his ears with his hands, unable to take the yelling any longer.

"Stop! Stop!" he exclaimed, still covering his ears and his eyes closed, "Stop with the screaming!"

The others soon ceased their screaming and looked at the third youngest Baker curiously. Mike was usually the calm one, much like Sarah and Jake. He was one of the last people they expected to break down. Suddenly, he opened his eyes again, more tears spilling, and ran back inside, upstairs, and they heard a door slam. The rest of them exchanged sad glances. Most of them had tears streaming down their faces. They looed back at their parents, who were still sitting on the stairs, seemingly frozen in shock and fear.

Charlie sighed and wiped a few of his tears to compose himself, "I'll go talk to Mike." Henry and Mark nodded in agreement, Henry also drying his tears and Mark sniffled, not bothering to clean his glasses that were spotting with tears.

Lorraine shakily stood up, her knees shaking, and hugged both Jessica and Kim. "I-I'm gonna go call Nora…" she mumbled, taking the girls' hands and following their brothers inside. Meanwhile, Nigel and Kyle stared at their parents before they both sat beside them and hugged them tightly. After a few moments, they hugged back.

Lorraine, Jessica, and Kim sat together at the phone, the only noises being the agonizingly long rings and their sniffles every other second. The twins stared into space, both thinking identical thoughts about their older siblings. They had always disagreed with the way Sarah and Jake acted, how they didn't care as much about school and instead about sports. However, there was always those moments they always remembered, like the way Jake taught them how to play soccer and how Sarah would comfort them when there parents had been fighting. It was those little moments they had never forgotten, and now, they seemed to haunt them along with the thought of never seeing them again.

Lorraine still had tears falling down her face. She was overwhelmed with fear and guilt. She was terrified for her younger siblings. She never thought something like this could happen to her family. She was guilty for the fact that she never really too close to Jake and how much she fought with Sarah. That morning, the two sisters had had a big row about what she now realized was complete nonsense. She feared that she would never get to make it up to her, to tell both of them she loved them. She was afraid she would never get that chance.

Soon, the phone stopped ringing, and Nora's voice rang out, surprising them all, _"Hello? It's Nora, what's up?"_

Lorraine took a deep breath, "N-Nora, we need you to come home. R-Right now."

"_Lorraine? What's wrong? Are you crying?"_ Nora asked worriedly, hearing the tears in her sister's voice.

"Y-Yes. Nora… Sarah and Jake they were… they were…" The twins had tried to explain but they ended up sobbing, unable to speak anymore.

"_Sarah and Jake? What happened? Guys, c'mon please tell me!" _Nora said urgently, fearing for the worst.

"T-They… They were k-kidnapped!" Lorraine sobbed out, hugging her younger sisters tightly.

Suddenly, they heard a thud on the other line, like the phone had fallen, and heard a faint, "I'll be right there," before the line went dead.

Charlie, Henry, and Mark stood in front of Mike's door, Mark leaning on his older brothers for support. He never got along with Sarah and Jake as well as some of his other siblings. They never let him play or hang out with them. Recently, however, the two siblings had begun talking to him more and letting him show them his frogs and new pets. It's like the second they started becoming friends with him they were taken away. It just wasn't fair.

Henry had put an arm around his younger brother for comfort, but he wasn't exactly conscious of what he was doing. Him, Jake, and Sarah were the only Bakers in middle school when they first moved to Chicago, and they became pretty close in the time where the family was going through that rocky path. They had been there for each other when they were getting bullied or when they needed help in class. However, ever since Henry had started high school that year, they had started drifting apart from him, and he regretted it now more than ever.

Charlie knocked on Mike's door, knowing his third youngest brother was probably the closest to Jake and Sarah, and he needed the comfort most of all. He felt worse and worse the more he thought about what had happened. Maybe if he had come a little earlier, none of this would've happened. Sarah and Jake would've been safely at home, pulling pranks and skate boarding down the stairs like they usually do. He shook his head frustratingly, knowing inside that there was nothing he could've done.

After a few moments, Mike opened the door and immediately ran into Charlie's arms, tears soaking into his shirt. Charlie picked him up and brought him back to his bed with Mark and Henry in the tow. The four of them sat down silently, the only sound being Mike's sobs. They stayed that way for the rest of the night, the four Baker brothers being the only source of comfort they could find.

**That was the longest chapter I've had! I guess that's what happens when they're so many characters =D And sorry for it being so late, I have this huge project for National History Day, and it's been taking up my life. That being said, I don't think I'll be able to update until Sunday =( so sorry! Please review though! I hope you enjoyed it! =3**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this is so late! This has been the busiest weekend I've ever had and this is the first time I got to a computer. And then I was sick with strep throat for a while. Okay, anyways, this story will most likely end up with a sequel, just because I've made a plan. **

**PLEASE READ! I made the people who kidnapped them Mr. Murtaugh and Shake McGuire, and I'm sorry to those who may not like it, but I swear I have a plan with all of Mr. Murtaugh's kids that **_**will**_** go with the sequel. But don't worry there won't be any romance with Sarah and Elliot because, again, I'm really bad at writing romance. It might get a bit confusing though, so just message me if you get confused! =3**

**This chapter is back to Sarah and Jake!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cheaper by the Dozen 1 and/or 2**

**Warning: I'll always have a warning about language and stuff like that but I kind of doubt it'll ever really be needed unless it's around the climax or one of the older kids. EDIT: Okay. Yeah. There's language. Maybe only one or two. But yeah. Language. **

Jimmy Murtaugh didn't think he was a bad man. He simply thought he was a man who got what he wanted whenever he wanted something. And the one thing he wanted was revenge on Tom Baker. Sure, he may have beaten him at all those Lake Winnetka games, but that wasn't enough for him. He needed Tom to know that he was much better than him. And to do that, he knew he needed help.

Shake McGuire didn't have anything against Tom Baker. At first. They were best friends when they were younger, but Shake reckoned that Tom was always jealous of him and the fact that he was better at football than him. Of course, when the job opening came up, he jumped immediately to get Tom in, thinking it would be nice to work with his old friend again. Especially since he ensured that his team would win. He was wrong. Those kids of his were a complete hassle. They would interrupt important meetings and ruin practices. They lost several games, and he knew it was because of them. The final straw was when he quit. He understood, sure, but he didn't like it. He needed his star coach back, but not his kids. And he knew just how to do that.

When Jimmy and Shake met one day on accident, Shake was on the phone yelling at Tom about practices. Naturally, Jimmy began eavesdropping the second he heard the name 'Tom Baker'. He immediately walked up to him and introduced himself.

The second the two men shook hands was the second the plan to ruin the Bakers began.

.oOo.

The back door of the truck opened and Sarah and Jake froze with shock. They immediately recognized one of the men to be Shake McGuire, their father's old colleague and, most importantly, the man who almost ruined their family once he offered their dad that coaching job. The other man's face was covered with large sunglasses, but they vaguely recognized that evil-sounding chuckle of his, as if he was from an old memory.

Sarah huddled closer to Jake; her usual confidence when she was against others has completely evaporated when she saw the two men. Most likely because she could see two guns hanging off their belts. In the deepest part of her mind, she felt like kicking herself. Look at her; the usual sassy girl with the "dark gift" was cowering in fear. She's never felt this scared, this vulnerable, before. And she did not like it.

Jake pulled her close to his side, clasping his still-bound hands together as the only form of protection towards both of them. He could feel them both shaking with fear. Suddenly, the man with the sunglasses opened his mouth to speak and Jake attempted to shuffle backwards, as if to get further away from them even though it wouldn't do any help.

"And I thought we grabbed the Bakers who had no fear," the man drawled cockily, though there was hesitation in his voice, but not enough for anyone to notice. He could see the fear in the children's eyes, and he suddenly remembered his own kids. He shook his head and looked away from them, staring pointedly at the sky with that almost-fake evil grin on his face.

"I always knew these kids were nothing but burdens. Always getting into trouble for daddy's attention," Shake grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

The two Baker siblings built up enough courage to glare at him. The amount of hatred he had for them was obvious, but the amount they had for him was just about even.

He was glaring at the two children, feeling all of his built up anger bubble at the sight of them. He couldn't stand kids, especially ones who wanted nothing but attention. He began climbing up into the van along with Jimmy. The two men grabbed both of them from under their arms, wrenching them away from each other while ignoring their loud cries of protests and somewhat pain. They were dragged to the ground and forced to stand up. Sarah almost buckled at putting weight on her ankle but stayed standing, biting her lip in attempt to keep from crying out. Jake felt rage building up inside him. His little sister was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Her ankle is broken you bastards!" He growled out to them, ignoring how Shake forcibly tugged on his shirt to silent him.

The men exchanged a questioning and annoyed glance before Jimmy sighed and began undoing the binds on their hands, both surrounding them so they had no chance in running, not like they could. Sarah immediately stumbled forward and Jake caught her just before she slammed on the ground. They quickly readjusted her arm was draped around his shoulder and he had an arm around her waist to keep her steady. They both glared up at the men, albeit with a little fear showing in their eyes. They didn't quite know what they were capable of, but they had guns, and that scared them enough.

Shake forced them to turn around and pushed them forwards, "Walk forwards, and don't even think about trying to escape, it will not end well for you if you do."

The two of them huffed quietly and began walking, or limping, down road. They suddenly began noticing their surroundings. It was dark out, the sky a dark purple with only little light coming from the distance. Before them was tall house. It didn't seem sinister like at all. From what they could see, it almost looked cottage-like. There were trees surrounding the area and a fresh smell of something familiar. Water? A lake, perhaps? They exchanged a glance in confusion. The place seemed so familiar, but they couldn't put their finger on just where they were.

Before they could spend anytime remembering, they were pushed into a cellar sticking out from the side of the hour. They stumbled inside, coughing at the dust that billowed around them.

"This," the man, who was still wearing the sunglasses, began, gesturing around the darkness, "is going to be where you will stay for the time being. So make yourselves at home, 'cause you're not going anywhere." He chuckled evilly, ignoring the sad feeling he got inside.

"What do you want with us?!" Sarah yelled out, finally finding her voice and confidence. She couldn't take how cocky this man was.

"That's for us to know and you to never find out, little Sarah," Shake said defiantly.

"Shake!" Jake growled out, "You were our dad's best friend! Why- Why are you doing this?!"

"Look," Shake said threateningly, walking dangerously close to them, "you're father ruined the publicity for _my_ football team. Along with other things. We both have many things against your father."

"That's why you're doing this?!" Sarah exclaimed in disbelief, "You kidnapped us just 'cause you've got something against our _dad_?!"

"That's sick, dude, just plain sick," Jake bit out, shaking his head.

"Look," Jimmy said, getting annoyed, "You two are going to stay here and you can't do anything about it, now stop complaining. Much worse things could happen to you."

And with that, the two men stomped out of the cellar, slamming the door and locking it shut, leaving the two Baker siblings hugging each other in fear, anger, and confusion, wondering how on Earth they would get themselves out of this mess.

**GOOD GOD I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LIKE A WEEK LATE. It was longer than the rest so I hope that make's up for it. (Of course it doesn't I'm sorry!) I had strep throat and a busy weekend and, yeah, not the best week for me. BUT I really hope you like this chapter, dialogue isn't always my strong point, but I tried! I hope you enjoyed it! =3**


End file.
